


To Skate or Not To Skate

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco presents Harry with two difficult choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Skate or Not To Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_darkangel for the 2015 hd_owlpost. First posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/112914.html).

"You're not going!"

"Who says?"

"Me?! What happens if you fall? What about the baby?"

Draco waved his hand. "I'll put a cushioning charm on my arse, Potter. It'll be fine."

Harry sighed, following Draco down the worn path to the lake. Someone had set up a small area as a skating rink when it froze over in the beginning of December and a few spells from the staff had kept it even when the ice started to thaw when the temperatures warmed a little. It would refreeze, but everyone was enjoying the skating so much that no one had the heart to let it go. Right at this moment, Harry wondered if he could heat it up enough that Draco wouldn't be able to go out.

"I can hear you thinking back there," taunted Draco. "I'll just refreeze it. Maybe with you locked in it."

Harry huffed. He and Draco, with twenty other students whose last year had been interrupted by the war, had graduated a few years ago. While most of them had gone on to apprenticeships and a few universities, a few of the graduates had remained behind to apprentice with the professors, hopefully to help out with the future classes -- there had been a small uptick in the population after the war. Harry and Draco had remained behind -- Draco was studying charms and would help out with those classes as well as a new seventh year class, introduction to crafting and breaking spellwork. Harry was studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

They'd had one drunken night together after graduation, during a party, and swore never again. Until a week into their apprenticeships and it had become a regular thing. Harry had made the first move from sex into dating during the summer and now they were engaged. After all, Narcissa refused to let her grandchild be born a bastard.

Not that Harry minded. He had at first because he had never really wanted to be married so young, but he couldn't imagine a future now without Draco. That they would have a child made the future even better. Hogwarts, a family, a good job. Harry was happy.

Well, not right now he wasn't. He should've known that his luck would run out. They both had been too busy with their workload, planning the wedding, and Draco's Healer appointments to find time to go skating. But then the holidays had started and Draco was determined to go skating. It was all he had been talking about for the last week.

"That would be a good idea," continued Draco, oblivious to Harry's thoughts. "I could warm you up after."

Harry shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold. The castle could get cold, but Draco was very creative at keeping them both warm enough to not mind. He sighed. "Is that an offer to warm me up later?"

Draco smirked over his shoulder. "Let's go skating and then we'll find out, shall we?"

Skating and sex later or worry and be banished to the sofa for the week. He stopped. "You make my life very difficult."

Draco shrugged, unconcerned. "You got me up the duff. I think it's fair."

Well, put that way. Harry put his own cushioning charm on Draco's arse. And then another one. Because one couldn't be too careful. Draco sighed and held out his hand. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

Harry smiled. "Fair enough."

Draco kissed him. "Now you're getting it. Just listen to me, Mr. Future Malfoy, and you'll understand that I always know what I'm doing and that we both win when you listen to me. Now, let's go skate."


End file.
